Sleep
by Mastia
Summary: I shivered. The only thing I remembered clearly from my dream was a man's voice. The frustration and pure anguish he'd given off made my heart ache, and could feel the tears starting to well up again at his words, though I didn't understand why. /Reincarnation AU
1. Nightmare

**A/N:**

**I just had the sudden urge to write a reincarnation fic...I'm not sure if I'll continue with this or not (give it more chapters and a plot)...If you guys want one leave comments/kudos/bookmarks etc...I won't know what you want of you don't tell me c:**

**For those of you reading my other two fics, I just wanted to let you know that I am working on them-albeit slowly ;-;...I'm just stuck on plot and stuff *bows* please forgive me**

**The song that 'inspired' this fic is Sleep by Poets of the Fall : You can listen to it here: watch?v=c_w4A_9Gnnk**

**Anyways, enough of the notes-**

* * *

I was tired- the kind of tired where you've had enough sleep, but your body doesn't want to move and your mind doesn't want to work- and I was scared. Sweat soaked through the thin fabric of my shirt and made it stick to my skin. Despite the warm summer breeze, I shook.

I'd woken up suddenly, and still disoriented, I felt the panic start to bubble up. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to remember who and where I was, and to calm myself down. Breathe in_._ _You'll be fine. _Breathe out. _You are fine._ Breathe in. Breathe out. That's right- I'd been at the park waiting for Mikasa to finish work.

I was trying so hard to tune everything else out, that I jumped when I felt a hand brush my hair. I looked up to see my sister, Mikasa, staring down at me with a gentle smile on her face. Her voice was soft when she spoke.

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" My voice cracked, shaky and hoarse; I could feel her fingers grazing over my skin, but was too shocked to care. My eyes were swollen and probably red, and snot and tears left tracks on my face. I must have looked absolutely disgusting.

Mikasa remained quiet. The only sign she was there at all was the pressure on my skin and her faint breathing. She smelled nice, like fresh laundry and freshly baked bread, and I felt the relief wash over me in waves. Whatever feeling I'd had had vanished with her presence. Still, I didn't want to get up, and she stayed with me like that until I was ready.

I shivered. The only thing I remembered clearly from my dream was a man's voice. The frustration and pure anguish he'd given off made my heart ache, and could feel the tears starting to well up again at his words, though I didn't understand why.

_"Damn it, Brat, don't fall asleep. Don't you dare go to sleep!"_

* * *

**A/N:**

**You can message me with questions here or on -**

**I track the tags:**

**mastia**  
**snk unexpected meeting**  
**snk infected**  
**snk sleep**  
**fic: sleep**


	2. 104th Giveaway

So I reached 104 follower on Tumblr the other day- I'm now at 105 ^^ and like I said I wanna do a give away c: Unfortunately, I can't give anything cool like merchandise or things of that nature because of financial problems…instead I'm giving out writings (I know that prize sucks haha but it's all I have OTL)

giveme-yourworst was the 104th, so they get something special- I'll write whatever you'd like, any ship, any AU, any genre, any fandom (as long as I've seen/read it ^^;) You can give me a list of you top 3 in a note or something. I'm already really nervous because Oh, Lord, He Could is one of my favorite fics ever XD you probably don't read my own fics but on the chance you do, I'll also update one chapter of the fic of your choosing along with your other prize :D

As for the rest of the rest of the prize, here are the rules-

**1\. You MUST be following me- this is a thank you to my followers after all. I will be checking to make sure.**

**2\. 10 people are eligible for the prizes and they are the following:**

· **first person to leave an ask gets a one shot of their choice- any prompt, any genre, any pairing (within reason) AND a chapter update of one of my fics**

· **next 3 people to leave an ask get a one shot of their choice- any prompt, any genre, any pairing (within reason) OR a chapter update of one of my fics**

· **next 6 people get an update to one of my fics**

**3\. In the ask, you MUST have ****눈****_****눈****somewhere- it doesn't matter where and the specifications for the prizes (just act like you're the first ask to be safe)**

**4\. Anons (for obvious reasons) will not count.**

**5\. Since it's October, you can also add 'boo' or 'spoopy' to your ask (or by themselves). On October 15th I will tally them up, and if I receive 20+, I will do a Halloween oneshot. If I get 50+ I'll make it multi-chaptered.**

**_****REMINDER- You HAVE to put_**tch_**or**_눈_눈_**SOMEWHERE in the ask! You also CAN NOT be on anon guys OTL I can't stress that enough…**_

_One prize per person. To those of you that follow me but are not reading my fics, I'm sorry if you receive an update prize ^^;_

To all of my readers, thanks for putting up with the lack of updates…I've had so much going on it isn't even funny. I'll be working according to the giveaway this month, and hopefully, if I still have a place to live, I can continue updating in November :'D I love you guys- I really do.

I AM MASTIA ON TUMBLR!


End file.
